Rantai Perakmu Pada Jantungku
by penofme
Summary: Kurt Hummel dan kegugupannya melihat kehadiran Quinn Fabray yang tiba-tiba di Auditorium. Tony dan hormon androgen sialan!. ONE SHOT. Spoiler 3x02 "I Am Unicorn"


_Halo! Akhirnya...saya menulis fanfic lagi!_

_Setelah seklian lama...inspirasi menyerang dan dorongan menulis sudah tidak tertahankan. Masih dengan my One True Pairing : Kurt dan Quinn!._

_Inspired By **"I Am Unicorn"** Scene_

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Dia masih memiliki kecantikan itu. <em>

Kira-kira kalimat itulah yang lewat di dalam pikiranku, ketika tiba-tiba dia hadir secara mengejutkan di dalam auditorium ketika kami sedang latihan menari. Entah mengapa, apa karena hal tentang "Unicorn" ataupun peran Tony yang ingin sekali kumainkan, melihat dia kembali menjadi dia yang dulu...ya...setidaknya...secara _pakaian dan warna rambut_, membuatku sedikit bergidik. Maksudku...bergidik...sebagai seorang _laki-laki_.

Ya...aku tahu, dia memang cantik. Dari dulu memang begitu. Wajahnya, senyumnya, dan penampilannya. Dia adalah gadis yang paling cantik di dalam sejarah yang pernah melintasi lorong McKinley High, aku berani bertaruh.

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, berdiri di belakang Finn, sedikit bersembunyi dibalik tubuh besar Finn, melirik dirinya yang datang tiba-tiba ke tempat kami berlatih. Tidak ada lagi rambut pink dan dandanan _gothic-_nya. Yang ada hanya rambut pirang pendeknya, kalung salib menggantung di lehernya, dan pakaiannya yang luarbiasa keibuan. Sekali lagi, entah mengapa, semua hal ini membuat jantungku berdesir.

_Sial kau, Tony!_, batinku.

_Tidak, tidak. Blaine ada di suatu tempat di luar auditorium ini, entah dimana, menungguku selesai berlatih. Setelah ini kami akan makan siang bersama, masuk ke kelas, pulang ke rumahku, dan kami akan menonton DVD bersama. _Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

Aneh rasanya menyadari aku perlu meyakinkan diriku sendiri mengenai hal ini. Aku sudah tidak pernah berbicara dengannya lagi bahkan sejak...Ya Tuhan..._bahkan sejak_ kompetisi Nasional di New York tahun lalu.

Ya, kami bernyanyi bersama, menari bersama, dan berbagi kegiatan di klab Glee bersama. Tetapi selain itu...entahlah. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kisahku bersama Blaine, cita-citaku bersama Rachel. Dan dia...mungkin dia terlalu sibuk dengan apapun hal itu yang aku tidak tahu, sehingga dia merubah penampilannya, keluar dari klab Glee, dan bergabung dengan Skanks. Sungguh mengejutkan, bagaimana ketidakberhubungan yang begitu nyata, bisa membuatku bergidik begini, hanya dengan menatapnya.

Oleh karena itulah, ketika Mercedes dan Mike menyambutnya dengan pelukan, dan Finn, Puck, dan Mr Schue menyapanya dengan tepukan hangat di tangannya, aku hanya tersenyum canggung di belakang mereka semua, menolak untuk bergabung.

Untungnya, dia juga sepertinya tidak begitu mempermasalahkan apakah aku perlu menyambutnya juga seperti orang lain...atau...sebenernya dia tidak peduli ada aku atau tidak?. _AAAARGH! Sungguh isi pikiran yang penting sekali, Kurt!_.

_Ini hanya kelebihan hormon androgen dan peran Tony. Ini hanya kelebihan hormon androgen dan peran Tony!_

Sialnya, sepanjang sisa latihan dia selalu berada di sampingku. Kututup mataku, membayangkan Blaine duduk di kursi penonton, menonton aksiku. Namun tampaknya usahaku tidak berhasil...

"Kurt!" Mr Schue menegurku.

Aku membuka mata dengan kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini latihan menari...kau dilarang menutup matamu!," Mr Schue berbicara kepadaku dengan nada tinggi.

"Oh...iya, Mr Schue, maaf. Aku hanya..."

Aku tergagap. Sekarang semua mata memperhatikanku. Termasuk kedua mata_nya_.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kurt?," secara mengejutkan dia bertanya kepadaku.

"Ya, ya, ya...aku baik-baik saja..." aku menjawab tanpa memperhatikannya.

"Kau tidak tampak begitu, Kurt," Puck menyambar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Puck!" balasku keras. Semua orang tersentak.

"Hey! Kenapa kau ini, Kurt..." ujar Finn. Bisa kulihat Mercedes mengangguk, ekspresinya menunjukkan keheranan yang besar.

"Sebelum Quinn datang kau baik-baik saja..." Puck berbisik-bisik. Tapi bisikannya terasa sangat keras sekali karena memang suasana auditorium yang mendadak hening.

_Puck sialan!. Kau tidak harus menyadarinya dan kemudian membahasnya!._

"Aku hanya...terdistraksi. Itu saja. Apapun yang membuat ritme latihan terganggu, terkadang bisa membuatku hilang konsentrasi" ujarku, tanpa berpikir panjang.

_Bagus, Kurt, kau baru saja mengumumkan kepada semua orang bahwa kehadiran dia membuat konsentrasimu hilang!._

Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya mendadak terkesiap di sebelahku.

Kami melanjutkan latihan dalam diam. Perasaan tidak enak membuncah di dalam hatiku sepanjang sisa latihan. Tidak ada yang berbicara yang tidak perlu. Suasana latihan mendadak berubah menjadi sedikit canggung dan tegang.

Setengah jam kemudian latihan selesai. Dan kami semua merapikan barang-barang kami semua dalam diam. Finn, Mike, Puck, dan Mr Schue keluar terlebih dahulu. Aku memutuskan untuk berada di auditorium sedikit lebih lama daripada yang lain. Tentu saja untuk menghindari pembicaraan. Namun rupanya ada orang yang tidak berpikiran seperti itu.

Ketika aku bersiap keluar dari belakang panggung, bisa kulihat Quinn Fabray berdiri sendirian di tengah panggung, menghadap ke arahku. Jelas-jelas dia menungguku.

"Oh...hai, Quinn," sapaku aneh.

"Hai, Kurt," jawabnya, dia tersenyum.

"Maaf, Quinn...bukan maksudku..."

"Aku mengerti, Kurt. Aku hanya mau bilang, maaf kalau kehadiranku mengganggu konsentrasimu tadi," potong Quinn.

Aku hanya terdiam.

Kemudian dia menghampiriku, tanpa mempedulikan keringat yang masih sedikit mengucur di wajahku, dia mengecup pipi kananku.

Wajahku memerah mendadak.

"Kecupan maaf" ujarnya, kemudian tanpa basa basi dia berlari kecil menuju tangga keluar auditorium, meninggalkanku terpaku dalam diam.

Entah seberapa lama aku terdiam di tengah panggung, memegang bekas ciumannya di pipi kananku, tetapi yang jelas kudengar kemudian adalah suara hentakan sepatu yang menghampiriku.

"Kurt!,"

Ternyata Blaine.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini...semua sudah keluar..." katanya, mencoba meraih tanganku.

Aku terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum, menerima ajakannya.

Kami berjalan bersama keluar dari auditorium, bergandengan tangan.

Aku berjalan bersama Blaine sambil berpikir. Aku menyadari, masih ada sisi kelaki-lakian yang tersisa di dalam diriku. Dan aku berpikir, mungkin hanya satu gadis itu saja yang mampu mencetuskan apinya. Bagaimanapun juga, akan selalu ada sisi laki-laki ini di dalam diriku. Mungkin tidak selamanya, tetapi Quinn Fabray adalah Quinn Fabray. Kehadirannya mempesona siapapun, termasuk diriku. _AH! Tony sialan!_


End file.
